Confessions of the Creator/The Dragon King's Gateway
The Dragon King's Gateway is an optional ten-floor Gateway found in the Confessions of the Creator Scenario in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. It is the last multi-floor gateway available before the final gateway, the Edge of Discord, and is located at the Bahamut Isles. Clearing this gateway once awards the player with the accomplishment "The Dragon King". The treasure chests in this gateway contain trade accessories needed for top level equipment, including the trade accessories needed for each character's exclusive Level 100 weapon. The condition for KP Chance in this Gateway is a 60-second win; the bonus line is level 100 and rules and skills are enabled. Floors Floor 1 Use a Multichain at A3/C3 to chain all enemies without negative status effects. | Attack = | Defense = | Luck = 49 | Brave = | Weapon = | Hand = | Head = | Armor = | Accessories = Arcane Resin, Pearl Necklace, Dragonfly Orb, Attractorb, Break x6 | Summon = Zalera, The Death Seraph | Brave Attacks = Lunge, Circle of Judgement, Sentence (midair), Enrage, Relentless Lunge, Aero (ground), Rupture, Dual Rend, Vortex of Judgement | HP Attacks = EX Charge (ground), EX Charge (midair), Innocence (ground), Execution, Innocence (midair), Hatred | Assist = None | Other Info = }} | Attack = | Defense = | Luck = 50 | Brave = | Weapon = | Hand = | Head = Platinum Helm | Armor = | Accessories = Hyper Ring, After 15 Seconds, After 30 Seconds x5, After 45 Seconds, After 60 Seconds, After 90 Seconds | Summon = Gilgamesh | Brave Attacks = Cross Slash, Wind Slash, Whirlwind Slash (ground), Double Trouble, Tsubamegaeshi, Electrocute | HP Attacks = Jump, Hurricane, Sword Dance, Missile | Assist = None | Other Info = }} | Attack = | Defense = | Luck = 50 | Brave = | Weapon = | Hand = Thief Gloves | Head = Tiger Mask | Armor = | Accessories = Hyper Ring, No BRV Damage, HP = 100% | Summon = Hecatoncheir, | Brave Attacks = Combo-Combo, Shoulder Tackle-One Inch Punch, Backhand Blow-One Inch Punch, Holy | HP Attacks = Asuran Fists, Auroral Uppercut | Assist = None | Other Info = }} | Attack = 144 | Defense = | Luck = 49 | Brave = | Weapon = Cloud Staff | Hand = Imperial Guard | Head = | Armor = | Accessories = Hyper Ring, HP = 100 x4, BRV ≥ Base Value x5 | Summon = Carbuncle Auto | Brave Attacks = A Couple Attacks, Bind (ground), Retribution, Stun (midair), Bio (midair) | HP Attacks = Spirit Magic: Fire, Spirit Magic: Thunder, Spirit Magic: Earth, Spirit Magic: Ice, Spirit Magic: Air, Spirit Magic: Water | Assist = None | Other Info = }} Floor 2 To chain the most enemies here, use the Jump ability to jump over the Expert Battle Piece in B3 and then use a Multichain. Otherwise a Multichain at C4 will chain four. The tile at D5 will only appear after you defeat the Expert Battle Piece on B3. Floor 3 Use a Straight Chain at B2 to chain two enemies with the Party Battle Piece. Otherwise a Cross Chain at C3 will chain the three enemies besides the Party Battle Piece. Floor 4 Use a Jump Chain at C4 to chain 4 enemies at once with the KP +1 emblem active. The tile at B1 appears when the Ultimate Battle Piece at D2 is defeated. Floor 5 The four red chests here contain Level 120+ enemies that yield trade accessories needed to trade for level 100 exclusive weapons. Use a Straight Chain at A1 to chain the normal enemies. Floor 6 Use a Jump Chain at D3 to battle all four enemies at once. This enables the Accessories Protected emblem for usage of breakable accessories if the player wishes. | Hand = Thief Gloves | Head = Tiger Mask | Armor = Valkyrie Plate | Accessories = Hyper Ring, No BRV Damage, HP = 100% x8 | Summon = Hecatoncheir | Brave Attacks = Combo-Combo, Dragon Kick-One Inch Punch, Shoulder Tackle-One Inch Punch, One Inch Punch-Combo, Backhand Blow-One Inch Punch, Holy | HP Attacks = Auroral Uppercut | Assist = Lady of Antiquity | Other Info = }} | Attack = | Defense = | Luck = 49 | Brave = | Weapon = | Hand = | Head = Platinum Helm | Armor = | Accessories = Arcane Resin, Pearl Necklace, Dragonfly Orb, Attractorb, Break x6 | Summon = Zalera, the Death Seraph | Brave Attacks = Lunge, Circle of Judgement, Sentence (midair), Enrage, Relentless Lunge, Aero (ground), Rupture, Dual Rend, Vortex of Judgement | HP Attacks = EX Charge (ground), EX Charge (midair), Execution, Innocence (midair), Hatred | Assist = None | Other Info = }} Floor 7 Use a Straight Chain at A1 or B1 to battle all 4 enemies at once. Floor 8 Use a Jump Chain at D6 to chain all enemies here. With the Party Battle Piece representing five enemies, this floor has the most opponents of the dungeon, making it the best place to use a KP Gambler if the player has one. Defeating the Lv. 120+ ???-Battle Piece and opening the Rare Chests grants the accessories needed to complete Lv. 100 Exclusive Weapons. Floor 9 Use a Multichain at B2 to chain four enemies at once. Floor 10 Use a Multichain at D4 to chain all five enemies at once. The Rare Chest yet again bear 3x Lv. 100 Exclusive Equipment accessories. Also the very rare 'Whisper of the Wyrm' Equipment component Dragon's Tear can be found here. Category:Storylines in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy